Letter to a Hero
by Phoenix Warehouse Productions
Summary: Five years have passed since Naruto was to return from Banishment... He never did. Does he even want to return? And if not why?


**Adrian-Well I had inspiration for another fic**

**Phoenix Warehouse Employees- WHAT WAS IT THIS TIME YOU CONCIETED $$**

**Adrian- Well I was wondering where Naruto would go if banished… AND I AIN'T A CONCIETED $$ YA BUNCH OF NO GOOD ! #$%^& WHO DO NOTHING BUT ! #$ AND %^&* AND COMPLAIN ABOUT WHAT I HAVE WRITTEN AS MY ROUGH DRAFTS! SO SCREW YOU!**

**Nate- So where ya sendin me?**

**Adrian-Ever hear of Hyrule?**

‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡

**A. Does not own Naruto or Legend of Zelda, if he did this would have been made into a cartoon episode by now.**

‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡

Tsunade Senju, The Godaime Hokage, was waiting.

What she was waiting on was a letter. More specifically a letter from her godson. And who is this boy you might ask?

Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, Jinchuuriki of the almighty Utsukushi (Kyuubi) Kitsune, Hero of the Fourth Shinobi War, Son of both the Kiiroi Senko and the Kurimuzndesu.

The reason she was waiting for a letter? Due to an order of the civilian council, her god son was banished from Konoha for no less than five years.

His banishment was over five years ago. However none of his friends or allies have heard or seen of or from him in over nine years.

Now the entire village wanted him back.

Why?

They had been told of his heritage, and demanded his return.

His teammates Kakashi, Sakura, and Sasuke were amongst those that chased after every last rumor.

Finally after having looked for nearly five years they had fund him in a tiny country called Hyrule.

The council wanted to send the rookie twelve after him, however the Hokage argued that they would be seen as a threat and he would either run or kill them.

So a compromise was struck… A letter would be sent.

The letter was as follows:

_To Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze_

_As per your orders on the October 10, **** you were required to return to the village five years ago. Your heritage has been announced, and you are to return at once to claim your inheritance and be placed in the Clan Restoration Act. Failure to do so within seven months of receiving this notice will have you placed within the Bingo Book with a Capture on Sight order. You are also hereby declared an active member f the Konoha Shinobi Corps. once more. Enclosed is your hiate, wear it with pride once more._

_Sincerely_

_Tsunade Senju, Goidaime Hokage_

As Tsunade was thinking about all this the messenger she had sent to deliver the letter had returned.

He simply handed her an envelope and left.

Inside was a note and a picture.

Tsunade looked at the picture first and was shocked. For there in the photo was Naruto with three beautiful _**pregnant**_ women, surrounded by three little girls all with Naruto's eyes and whisker marks.

She then looked on the back and saw that a name as on each of the people on the corresponding side. They were Naruto, Illia, Midna, Utsukushi, Marone, Twili, Katsumi. Each of the girls had their mothers hair and face.

She then Shakily opened the note and read

_To Tsunade Senju, Goidaime Hokage of Konoha_

_As you can see I have all I need right here. I will not leave the life and home I have here to return to the very place that I was cast out from. Even a mile away I heard the village celebrating the fact that I was banished. I wandered long and hard before I found myself in my new home. I will __**NOT**__ leave it just for a house and some money. I know how I wand my family will be treated. I will __**NOT**__ subject my daughters to that. Place a bounty upon my head if you wish. But be prepared to go to __**WAR**__ with __**ALL**__ of Hyrule. Do not contact me again._

_Sincerely_

_Naruto Link, Farm hand and Swordsmen of Ordon Village, Brother of the Gorans, Friend of the Zora, Knight of Hyrule._

_P.S. Enclosed is a photo of myself, my wives and our daughters._

_P.P.S. Enclosed in the seal is the hiate you had sent, for I shall never again wear one._

Tsunade then broke down and cried.

‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡

**Adrian: So what did you think?**

**Nate: Was lacking in a lot of areas.**

**Fin: I agree**

**ALL Four riders: KAWAI! NATE YUR DAUGHTERS ARE SO CUTE!**

**Nate: I am just thankful they take after their mothers.**

**Adrian: If anyone would like to make the back story or continue this one shot let me know so I can put up a link to it on this fic.**

**Phoenix Warehouse Production Crew: READ AND REVIEW… Thank you **


End file.
